tiempo futuro
by sirenamisterek
Summary: el titan legendario del tiempo manda a lok veinte años en el futuro. con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos buscara la forma de volver. dante/zhalia sophie/lok. como esta en español podéis traducirlo en el google traductor. read and review. PD no soy dueño de huntik, me gustaría pero no.


Tiempo futuro capitulo 1

África central, posición exacta desconocida, fecha 25 de junio del 2014. 14:20 horas.

Pov Lok

Esta es una misión fácil. Sin organización ni espirales de sangre, todo tranquilo. Encontrar y obtener al titán legendario del tiempo Gallifrey (adivinen de donde cogí el nombre). Entonces porque estaba tan nervioso. Ya había sido líder de la misión antes, aunque esta era la primera que Dante venia con nosotros sin ser el él líder. Todos parecían contentos especialmente Zhalia.

No estábamos todos, Den y Harrison no venían porque tenían que estudiar la tercera recuperación de Leblanche, por lo que solo estábamos los cuatro buscadores y cherit

Dante había estado durante un tiempo en el consejo pero la falta de emociones de ser un ejecutivo lo trajo de nuevo a Venecia el mes pasado. Hace dos días Metz nos mando esta nueva misión, fácil pero crucial.

Otra cosa de la que estar nervioso, el titán legendario Gallifrey era muy raro ya que se menciona en muchas leyendas pero nunca aparece nada sobre su buscador. Se dice que este titán puede invocarse a sí mismo en diferentes partes del mundo y solo si vinculas con el amuleto él volverá dentro. También es uno de los titanes más fuertes y difíciles de vincular del que he oído hablar. Los archivos Huntik dicen que el amuleto podía encontrarse en una cueva en áfrica central. ¡Cómo si África central fuese pequeña! Otra curiosidad del titán es que dice que la entada de la cueva solo es visible cuando hay luna llena. O sea hoy.

Paramos para comer algo en medio de la nada. Sophie se puso a estudiar donde podía estar la cueva. Dante y Zhalia se han ido a coger unas frutas de un árbol cercano y algo de leña. Yo mientras tanto preparaba la base con cherit. De repente sophie se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada y gritó.

-lo tengo. Ya sé donde está la cueva de Gallifrey.- terminó enseñándole un mapa a Lok.- y no está lejos de aquí.

- eso es genial Sophie, savia que lo encontrarías- dije cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos muy juntos. Pude sentir mis mejillas arder hasta que oí una voz por detrás.

-¿qué es tanto alboroto?- preguntó Dante que caminaba seguido por Zhalia.

- sophie a encontrado la cueva y no está lejos de aquí- respondí

-con suerte en un par de horas estaremos allí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de horas más tarde, cueva de Gallifrey

Pov de tercera persona

El equipo Huntik había conseguido entrar a la cueva. Lok y sophie resolvieron un puzle y desactivaron las muchas trampas por el camino. Todo hasta llegar a una enorme sala subterránea. Era una cueva alta pero iluminada por cientos de luciérnagas y plantas brillantes que colgaban por todas partes. Al fondo dos pequeñas cascadas de donde brotaba el agua más transparente del mundo. En medio de las dos cascadas una estatua de lo que parecía un titán vigilaba la zona. Todo parecía calmado, solo un par de lagartijas rondaban el lugar.

- Parece fácil- dijo Lok- solo cogemos el titán y nos vamos a casa.- comento antes de saltar hacia el titán.-

- Lok, NO.- demasiado tarde, Lok saltó y enorme titán con forma de león dorado apareció en la sala. De inmediato los buscadores sacaron sus titanes y la lucha empezó.

-Lok, nosotros distraeremos al titán tu consigue el amuleto.- grito Sophie. De inmediato Lok salto hacia la estatua. Mientras tanto los titanes luchaban por mantener al titán lejos de Lok.

- ya casi lo tengo.- grito Lok dijo alargando la mano hacia el anillo. Al oír eso el titán legendario se giró y utilizando un poder que ninguno de los allí presentes pudo describir mando al chaval lejos de su amuleto. En ese momento se lanzó contra él. El pelaje del titán e volvió rojo y ardió en llamas, solo sus penetrantes ojos azules podían distinguirse de esa masa de fuego. Con un rugido el titán creó una espacie de agujero donde Lok estaba apoyado por lo que inevitable mente Lok calló dentro. De repente los ataques del titán derrumbaron la cueva.

Dante y Zhalia detuvieron a sophie que intentaba llegar a la última posición de Lok.

- no podemos hacer nada, si nos quedamos aquí, nos caerá la cueva encima.- le dijo Zhalia

- pero, no podemos dejar a Lok.- respondió Sophie entre lagrimas

-Sophie, Lok ya no está en esta cueva, y no podremos encontrarlo si morimos aquí.- por fin la chica entro en razón y salieron de la cueva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Posición desconocida. Fecha desconocida, pov de Lok

-¿do-donde estoy?


End file.
